


Brierly Ronan’s Very Bad Day

by Amandaanime99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, Give Ronan a hug, M/M, Star Wars: Thrawn: Treason Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandaanime99/pseuds/Amandaanime99
Summary: Will contain Thrawn Treason spoilers.





	Brierly Ronan’s Very Bad Day

Was it too late to change his mind? Perhaps he could go back to the Empire, avoid imperial detection and just live as a normal human. Maybe even learn a new trade. Possibly anything could be better than the absolutely, atrocious day that Brierly Ronan, former Assistant Director, has today. 

It started after his crono woke him up, he would have to meet that traitor Eli Vanto for his lesson in the Chiss language and culture. Grammar was never his best subject in school, neither was social studies. 

He sighed, rubbing his face of sleep, his hands feeling the short hair on his starting to grow. Time to shave. Chiss, he had learned, did not grow facial hair. So when his request of a shaving razor and cream was followed by a confused look, that should have been his first sign that living with these blue skin-...these people was going to be difficult. 

Luckily, or rather unluckily, Vanto offered to share his supply of shaving razors, which Ronan begrudgingly accepted. He looked in the mirror and gasped, moving closer to examine his hair. His normally light brown hair...was showing signs of red. He had gone too long without seeing his hair stylist and needed a touch up. Perhaps there was a barber on the Steadfast but feels down Ronan knew there was not. He let out a sigh, at least it wasn’t noticeable...yet. 

Ronan reached back to his face, feeling the hairs again, at least this he could take care of. “KRIFF” he swore loudly, dropping the razor into the pristine white sink, a few drops of red following after. A small cut on his jawline, water and blood mixing together and running down his chin into the sink. He reached for a piece of toilet tissue, his hand only feeling the empty roll. 

“It’s fine...it’s fine. Just a small squeeze of bacta and it will be fine” Ronan reaches for the medicine cabinet, the tube of bacta was one of a few imperial items he brought with him and it was empty save for a small dollop of the clear gel, just enough to patch up the small cut. 

The chrono indicated he had spent 15 minutes getting ready in the refresher. He had 45 minutes to get dressed, finish breakfast and meet Vanto in one of the conference rooms for their lessons. Ronan grumbled, reaching for the white tunic and cape, straightened himself in the mirror and walked out of his room. Hopefully today would start to get better...hopefully.


End file.
